Endless Nights
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Hibari Kyouya was the Cloud Guardian of Vongola's tenth generation, he had always known that dying on the job was high on the list, but what were the chances of getting a second chance of life 400 years into the past, and being stuck with the pineapple herbivore?


**Endless Nights by LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Warnings: Reincarnation, Language, Character Deaths, and Switching POV's without prior warnings.**

**Summary: Hibari Kyouya was the Cloud Guardian of Vongola's tenth generation, he had always known that dying on the job was high on the list, but what were the chances of getting a second chance of life 400 years into the past, and being stuck with pineapple herbivore?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness , immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - Life itself."<em>_**- Walter Anderson**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

**January 25 of 1755, Naples, Italy.**

* * *

><p>Jaime was crying out for help for anyone really but no one was there and if they were they certainly knew how to ignore the calls.<p>

In that moment he felt hopelessly tired he had tried to fight at first but had gotten them killed. What was he to say to the mothers of his friends, he has wanted to be great, lusted for the glory, and seduced by the promise of power but now he finally understood that such things had a price and sometimes it was to high a price to pay.

So now he cried, in pain, fear, heartbreak, sadness, and despair. The gravity of the situation I found myself in suddenly dawn upon me and I was alone . . .

* * *

><p><strong>(2)<strong>

**November 16 of 1728, Florence, Italy.**

* * *

><p>Duke Claude Belaire had been a lively boy, as the only son to the Belaire fortune he had never had to work hard for anything in his life, his mother doted on him and his father was proud of his only surviving son. When Claude turned eighteen he met the 'love of his life': Lucille Castile, the only daughter born to Baron Henri Castille, her family was not someone his parents would ever willingly associate with as they were of lesser blood.<p>

Despite this they often met both claimed to be nothing more than friends, but Claude was enthralled with her from the beginning and she strung him along when she felt like it. Lucille was as ruthless as she was beautiful and everything she ever did was to her benefit at all times. She was gifted in music, wore what she pleased whenever the mood struck her, and ,most of all she was as charismatic as she was daring.

Lucille was what people would call classically beautiful, which meant she had curly blond hair that reached the middle of her back, she was pale, her cheeks were a healthy rose color, had full lips as red as blood, her baby blue eyes were very expressive, small hips and was of average height.

Their 'friendship' remained 'pure' for a year before she allowed him to bed her, after that he took her to one of the manors his parents owned and installed her as mistress of the house, he visited her often and took her out to meet important people, any parties he attended were with her at all times. Claude often spoiled Lucile wanting for her to have the best that money could buy, this often led to confrontation with his father on the amount of money he spend.

Having had enough of his sons foolishness Claude's father arranged a marriage between Claude and Estella Belueve, her father was a favorite of the King and had a lot of political influence, Estella also had a large dowry to her name and anyone who married her would gained a small fortune, it didn't hurt that she was stunning. Estella had long raven hair, her eyes were a light blue that almost looked grey, she was fair skinned, had ruby colored lips, was tall, had high cheekbones, and a small nose.

Claude had been furious when he had found out about the engagement and any threat he yelled at his father had been brushed aside with a simple "Do it or your disowned and your cousin gets everything.". In the end he had chosen to marry Estella, if only to be able to inherit the family fortune.

Lucille had been displeased when Claude had told her he was to marry Estella Belueve or risk losing his inheritance, she had hoped to marry him herself, but alas it was not meant to be so she said nothing and replied that she understood, she consoled herself with the fact that it would be her who would shared his bed most of the time. Claude made it a point to assure her that he only had eyes for her and that once he had done his duty he would return to her. She believed him as he had never broken his word to her before.

The wedding took place in a large church were many important people were invited, it had been a great celebration for the guest, unfortunately the couple had met for the first time during the ceremony and neither was impressed with the other.

It was during this time that Estella had met Elliot, the third son of a french Duke, he fancied himself in love with her even though it was the first time he had met her, when he found out it was her wedding he had been disappointed but that didn't stop him from trying to court her that night. He promised to look for her and as he congratulated her husband he turned around and disappeared from sight.

Within two months after the wedding Estella had found herself with child, allowing Claude to move out the main bedroom without much fuss, nine months later they were blessed with a healthy baby boy whom they named Anasztaz. The family was overjoyed.

Anasztaz was named the heir to the Belaire fortune.

Claude returned to Lucille after it had been confirmed that Estella was with child, he returned to his old lifestyle once again, and his friends would only shake their heads at seeing Lucille in his arms instead of his rightful wife but said nothing.

A few months passed before Elliot had reappeared again as Claude's business partner, He stayed in Claude's home during his stay in Italy, he would compliment and tease Estella at all times, and would court her in secret whenever he could. Estella ended up inviting him to her bed after three months of his constant flirting and gift giving.

Then came the time when Lucille was with child and everything changed. The Castille's, her family had been enraged, they had known about her indiscretions with the Duke, but to actually have living proof of such a union! It was unacceptable.

Her only support had been her brother Mario, who had taken advantage of at the unexpected turns of events, and found a way to make it work. He had been most pleased with her and commented that if her son survived infancy then there would be no reason for Anasztaz Belaire to live. If she felt any remorse at the thought of getting rid of a baby it was quickly brushed aside when she was reminded of what her child would gain in turn.

During his recent visit to the Belaire family, Elliot informed them of his upcoming marriage to a french lady named Amanda, they were invited to the wedding, Estella had laughed long and hard when she was in a private setting but did not feel threaten about her lovers future wife.

The wedding was terrific.

* * *

><p><strong>September 4 of 1730, Tuscany, Italy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaime Castille was born on July 13 of 1730 to Duke Claude Belaire and his mistress Lucille Castille, he was unable to be given his fathers last name as that would bring shame to the Belaire name. Nothing Lucille did could change Claude's mind on the matter, and that angered her more than anything else, it also strained her relationship with Claude. But she and her brother still had hope that he would change his mind if he spend more time with his illegitimate son.<p>

Anasztaz had proven to be a strange child, he was quiet, and disliked any noise to be made near him, he would often cry at the slightest of sounds, and despised to be held by anyone unless it was his parents, and even that had a limit to how long they could hold him without angering the toddler. Anasztaz had inherited his mother's dark hair and skin color. he had a small nose, grey eyes, red lips, and chubby red cheeks (baby fat).

Claude was attached to his first born son, he absolutely adored him. It often brought conflict with Lucille because she could never understand how he could care for a child that wasn't theirs. Of course Claude also cared for Jaime, he was the boys father after all but that didn't mean he was going to name his bastard son heir over his legitimate one. He wasn't stupid, he was aware of what Lucille wanted, their relationship had changed after the birth of Jaime, all lucille ever talked about was how Jaime was _better_ than Anasztaz, how it should be _their_ son who should inherit the Belaire fortune, how it should be _her_ that was Duchess, Lucille had been subtle at first but when that didn't garner any attention she spoke outright.

There were times when he hated Lucille, but those times were few and far in between so he said nothing and continued their affair.

Elliot still thought himself in love with Estella, despite having a wife of his own, his marriage had been for convenience sake nothing more, neither party had been in love or attracted to one another, and after being married for a year to Amanda, all he had to show for it was a daughter named Elena, no sons had been born as of yet.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25 of 1736, Venice, Italy.<strong>

* * *

><p>When Anasztaz Belaire was six, he remembered what life had been like before his current one, he had had such a strange name: <em>Hibari Kyouya.<em>

_Hibari Kyouya had been a man everyone feared to come across, it did not matter whether the attention was a good one or a bad one, no one was willing to be noticed by him period._

_Except pineapple-head, but he was insane._

_Hibari's life had been violent from the very start, his parents were never there, herbivores in his opinion, but when they were home they raged against one another, never was there a peaceful moment that could be spent because his parent argued about anything and everything, whomever was stupid enough to engage them in an argument would be on the receiving end of both their tempers, normally a few broken bones and bruises could be found. Hibari learned never to get in the middle of an argument between his parents at a young age, after all when you are four years old and find yourself waking up in the hospital practically mummified, and told you've been there for four months in a coma, well you tend to retain the lesson you learned. His uncle Fon wasn't any better, the man was involved in criminal activities. Which meant that if anyone was after the son -of-a bitch it was Hibari who had to take care of the problem, he had been six when he killed for the first time, it was a kill or be killed situation. He never forgotten nor forgiven his uncle._

_After that incident he had made sure he was proficient with any and all weapons, there was no time for screw-ups. He still preferred to fight with the tonfa._

_Still, there was always one that got lucky, and on a chilly December morning one did manage to get the drop on him, he spent twelve hour being 'interrogated' by the chinese triad, when he finally manage to get out of their he learned a valuable lesson: Never underestimate your opponent. It was the only reason he managed to get out alive. Four months passed until he recovered from his injuries, but the remained mentally weak._

_He spend the rest of fifth grade recruiting- more like beating up the local yakuza up- members for his future Disciplinary Committee, anyone who dared to say no wasn't to be seen or heard of in Namimori grounds ever again. He was ruthless with his tactics, anything in order to guarantee the enough members to be able to enforce the law._

_He ruled peacefully for the next three years, the occasional idiot would challenge his authority, be beat up, and disposed off, and everything would return to 'normal'._

_Then the herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had the audacity to come running to his school with nothing but a pair of boxers, and cause mayhem. It was unacceptable. And for some time Hibari question whether the kid was on drugs?_

_The herbivore kept creating one problem after another, first came the desecration of the school grounds, then his office was 'broken' into- it didn't matter if it was suppose to be shared or that it was open- the last straw was probably when that the kid Takeshi dared to try to commit suicide . . . at the school. Over Basketball._

_The worst that had happened was meeting that egotistical narcissistic bastard that thought himself to be the most tragic person on earth, Mukuro Rokudo, Hibari believed was his name._

_Hibari could tolerate the lightning cow kid (he was a kid), he could ignore Ryohei's constant need to yell, Chrome was silent so he didn't have trouble with her (the mutt and the glasses kid were another thing altogether), Hayato knew when to act serious when the need arose (the only problem was that being with the herbivore made the storm guardian weak), and Takeshi the kid who he had met during his suicide escapade was a tolerable herbivore._

_The same couldn't be said about the Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo._

_From the very moment they had met the herbivore (Tsuna) had been causing problems, especially the pineapple head. Literally, he met the guy when he ventured into Kokuyo land to find the bastard who was beating up his DC members, the only reason that herbivore had won was because of the cherry blossoms disease, nothing more._

_And yet he still accepted the position of being Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, Hibari still wondered what was wrong with him?_

_Lets fast track to ten years later (nine years and ten months), where he had created the Foundation, he was a busy man in the future after all illegal drug trafficking into Namimori wasn't going to solve itself was it? Nor was the ever growing number of petty criminals, the making of fake money (he believed it was called counterfeit money?), or the new yakuza that thought themselves to be the best thing to grace this part of town. Namimori had a lot of problems. But they were dealt with quickly and efficiently, by any means necessary._

_So when he gets a call from Tsuna over some upstart famiglia, who thinks they can mess with the Vongola because they have come out so far over the span of ten years (Which was impressive but it had been done before by the Vongola's predecessor), you could see why he couldn't understand how the herbivore wouldn't use lethal force to get rid of the problem. . . the guy proposed a peace talk . . . only to get himself killed._

_Hibari Kyouya was not a kind man, but neither was he cruel (The Mist Guardian begged to differ citing the many times his 'spared' victims were already next to death and he didn't even bother to grace them with the killing blow)._

_But . . . there were exceptions. The Millefiore Famiglia being one._

_The Millefiore Famiglia had signed their own death contract the minute the herbivore was dead._

_While the rest of the Guardians had been mourning the death of their sky, the Cloud and the Mist Guardians had finally agreed with something. The annihilation of the Millefiore. You didn't mess with either party and get away unscathed. One had killed an entire Famiglia and the other had been taking down mafia affiliated members since childhood by any means necessary. For the first time Hibari got serious, he set aside everything that had occupied his time, and gave the Millefiore his utmost. complete, and undivided attention._

_Between the Cloud and Mist Guardian nothing had been left of the Millefiore, not their bases, not their members, nor their allied families, and certainly not Byakuran. Or their stupid Tri-ni-set. They were to hunted down and killed. Slowly._

_No one ever said that Hibari Kyouya was a forgiving man._

_It only took four days for the Millefiore to meet their tragic end._

_When the Vendice came with their bullshit, Hibari threw the lot of them out of Namimori, well the lucky ones made it out, the unlucky ones were six foot underground. Hopefully dead and if you were particularly unlucky buried alive._

_He cut his losses then._

_So when the Herbivore (Tsuna) reappeared two months after the 'terrible tragedy', looking like a fourteen year old, Hibari was speechless . . . So was Mukuro when he was called in._

_With no enemies to defeat the past 'them' had to read reports on what had led to the such an event so that they wouldn't repeat their mistakes again. Hayato was warned to not soften up or it could cost his precious 'Juudaime' his life, again. _

_He moved on and centered himself around Namimori, the city wasn't crime free but it was the the unlikeliest place a crime would be committed, which had many young families moving into town. _

_Slowly, very slowly, memories that weren't his started to to come to him. People that were suppose to be dead were suddenly here with him, In the realm of the living. And the only one he could talk to about this was the pineapple herbivore. He was assured that 'this', whatever 'this' was, was a side effect of the Herbivore going into the future. They were living through the changes of the timeline, how that had happened was an unknown._

_He wasn't pleased with the situation but he wasn't that bothered either, he didn't even remember helping Fon out over some curse until a week later. The Daemon spade problem wasn't something he knew about until three weeks after reading about it over reports that he swore weren't there before. Hibari was on a warpath for an entire month after those memories were unearth, anyone unlucky enough to get caught up in his path was dead meat._

_It was during a mission out of Namimori to catch a rogue operative that Hibari met his end, it wasn't an instant death either, it was a prolonged torturous one where he made sure to bite to death every one who had a hand on his upcoming-but-still-not-quite-their death. He probably deserved it._

_No one could identify his attackers bodies after he was done with them._

_Tsuna was devastated with his Clouds death, but Hibari had planned for it just in case it was needed, and had made Tetsuya his successor to both the foundations and the Cloud Guardianship._

_During the funeral ceremony, a Mukuro Rokudo laughed dryly at his rivals misfortune, and as he sighed the man placed a dark rose at the top of the coffin, he spoke quietly in order to not draw attention to himself "Oya, Enjoy your next life Hibari Kyouya, I do not gift just anyone with a second life. Kufufufu."_

Which brought him here to his much coveted (according to the Mist Guardian) second life, he was going to bite to death that pineapple-head herbivore, when he found him, and he _was _going to find him.

For now he had a servant to bite to death for daring to poison his dinner and when he found out why he did such an idiotic move, he'd bite whomever thought it had been such a great idea to try and kill him.

To think there were herbivores out there to be so stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>April 10 of 1736, Florence, Italy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Anasztaz was six years old, when he met Elliot, Oh, Anasztaz had <em>heard<em> of the man. but had never had the pleasure of directly meeting him. He had found his mother, Estella, and the man Elliot, sitting in the garden drinking tea, both seemed to be enjoying each others company, constantly teasing one another of one thing or another, it made his blood boil. _How dare she!_, he thought, for a moment, and then he laughed, _Oh!, I know exactly how she'd dared and by comparison she was relatively innocent to what I'd seen_.

So, before Anasztaz knew what he was doing, he found himself walking to the table without an ounce of hesitation, and he sat at the table, and never question the man.

"Anasztaz! My beloved son," Estella shared a secret smile with her lover, "I'd like you to meet someone, he's your father's business partner, Elliot."

"I know."

She frowned at him, and pointedly inclined her head towards Elliot's direction, he understood wanted, but he simply didn't care.

"I am sure that we'll get along just fine, I am a very special friend of your mothers." The secret smiles were exchanged once again, and I couldn't help responding "Oh, I _know_."

Estella's smile dimmed at the emphasis used, Elliot squirmed in his seat, looking everywhere but at him.

"Anasztaz, my son, I _need_ you to _understand_-"

"I think I'll come back later, I don't wish to impose-"

"I don't care, herbivores," Anastaz said.

Anasztaz stood, feeling suffocated, there were better ways to spend his time, and this wasn't one of them. He had a servant to interrogate, preferably not here.

"He took it well,"

". . ."

"I mean for a child-"

"-Be silent, Elliot."

* * *

><p><strong>April 10 of 1736, Unknown, Italy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Two hours, forty-five minutes, and thirty six seconds later, Jason Richardson was finding himself in a difficult situation. As Jason tried to look around the dreary room, he concluded that he was in a basement, candles could be found around the corners of the room, and the door was obviously locked. Jason found himself to be in quite the predicament, he was currently tied to the a chair, it was impossible to untie himself, he was hungry, and had a broken leg, nothing good could come out of this, but still he held on to hope that he'd make it out alive.<p>

Two hours later, after many attempts to get out by Jason, the door was unlocked and swung opened, the man tied to the chair froze in place, he took a deep breath, and turned his head to face the door, to look into his captors eyes, only to gasp in disbelief, it could be!

A six year old Anasztaz stood there, smirking at the bound man, and eyes that promised absolute pain.

"Herbivore, I'd like to ask some questions."

"I didn't do anything!Please!-"

The sound of footsteps was heard, followed by the sound of a broken bone, and a loud scream.

"Oh, god! Please-"

"Herbivore, I hate liars, and I'm not a particular patient person. Start talking."

The man began sobbing, shaking his head, pleading to be let out, Anasztaz stood in front of the man, and delivered a particularly nasty blow to the head of the the bound man.

"I don't know what your talking about!" the man screamed.

Anasztaz lips thinned, "The _poison_ you placed on my food."

The man started shaking, "I-I-I-"

The child cracked his neck, quietly observing the stuttering man before him, he tilted his head to the right before mocking the man. "_I-I-I-_, What? Cat got your tongue? Look, herbivore tell me in the next few moment and you _might_ live to see tomorrow, should you keep quiet . . . "

"Please!" cried the man.

"_Ugh_! Herbivore, you should have taken the deal." hissed Anasztaz.

The child took a step back before, breaking the mans shoulder, a screamed was brought forth, Anasztas elbowed the man's jaw, stepped on the man's ankle successfully dislocating it. Jason cried out in pain, he could taste blood in his mouth, and the barrage of attacks coming his way made his pain receptors go wild.

"Herbivore, I'm about to break your fingers, _one by one_, start talking." Anasztaz threatened.

Out of the principle of the current situation he broke the man's pinky.

"Lady Lucille!"

Anasztaz stilled, he made a noise to indicate he was listening.

"She payed my family a hefty amount, in order to get the poison delivered to-"

"Me, well that explains alot." murmured Anasztaz.

Jason took a deep breath, he made no sudden movement, as if to ward off the attentions of that _demon_.

Anasztaz turned to leave the room, Jason spoke up, wishing to be let out, "What about me?"

"_Ah, yes, Herbivore, What about you? Indeed_." Anasztaz walked back into the basement, he reverently took a candle into his hand, and started to walk back out the room.

"W-WHat are you doing?" Jason asked, voice quivering.

Anasztaz gave the man a deadpanned look, "_Herbivore, I told you to take the deal. Thank you, you've been most informative._"

It was then that the six year old dropped the candle on the wooden floors of the basement, Jason turned to look at the small fire, and then he looked around himself, only to note the small stack of gunpowder on the floor, hidden by the shadows of the room, the door was slammed shut and locked.

"Come back! I told you what you wanted to know!" the desperate cries of Jason were heard.

Anasztaz walked away, shaking his head, family disloyalty wouldn't be tolerated, the servant had it coming. The six year old turned to look at the door at the bottom of the stairs, he sighed, and made his way out the abandoned house, no need to stick around, he had another herbivore to find.

It took an hour before the explosion, the people were shaken, but the authorities made it known that it was nothing more that a probable accident, a man fooling around, and unfortunately caught in the explosion.

Three towns over, a dark hair six year old slept soundly in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Sorry for the grammar & spelling mistakes. So, What did you think?**

**Read & Review.**


End file.
